


Two-Handed Technique

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Talking, rude gestures, two handed weapon style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Zevran admires Brosca's prowess with her hammer. What, he wonders, could she do with two of them?





	Two-Handed Technique

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about a Skyrim npc saying this a few days ago and it stuck with me. Isn't it just the thing a Duster would do?

As they sat side by side, cleaning their weapons, Zevran decided now was the time.

“You handle your hammer with great skill.”

“Is that what you’re callin’ it now?” Brosca winked at him, glancing down at his crotch, as she worked loose a bit of something Zev didn’t want to examine too closely from the crevice where the shaft met the head of her hammer.

He laughed. “For once, no. I was actually referring to your weapon.”

“You never know.”

“I assure you, this time I was referring only to your martial skill.”

“Okay, then. Thank you.”

“But you know what would be even better?”

“Okay, I’ll bite.”

“Maybe later, my heart.”

“Oh, you!” She bumped his arm with her shoulder, smiling.

“But as I was saying, with the bloody swathes you smash through our foes, imagine how much more carnage you could commit if you wielded two hammers!”

“I’ve thought about it, you know. Especially after watching you with those two swords of yours.”

“And?”

“And I like my one hammer just fine.”

“Is there a particular reason for this fondness of yours?”

“Yeah, actually. If I had a hammer in both hands, how could I do this?” And with that, Brosca made a series of extremely rude gestures with her off hand, startling another laugh out of him. “I like pissin’ folks off. They forget all their fancy techniques. And it’s fun too.”

“All right. I see your point. But if you ever change your mind …?”

“I’ll know who to come to. Pass the oil, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
